Era, es y será idiota
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Ace era, es y será idiota y obstinado, por algo era, es y será de su familia. A Garp le gustaba su familia aunque estos fueran los delincuentes más buscados de los mares. Le encantaba que sus nombres hicieran más ruido que sus dientes mordiendo galletas, y sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran, son y serán idiotas y que Ace era, es y será el más idiota de todos. [6/12]


**Notas de autor:** Escribo esto porque es el mundial y paso del semi-hiatus al hiatus total :x. Reto 12/12. Uso comodín y mano negra, porque no voy ilustrar un fic ―soy completamente inútil xD― y nadie va a ilustrar mi fic xD. Así que, reto 12: El fanfic más corto que hayas escrito. Me da flojera revisar mis drabbles, obvio no es el más corto pero como me cuesta tanto escribir drabbles, hago esto. xD #YOLO. Además, ¿cuenta si es mi primer drabble de One Piece?  
 **Palabras:** 500.  
 **Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Oda. Larga vida a Oda y a nosotros para terminar la serie.

* * *

 **Era, es y será idiota**

* * *

Ace era, es y será idiota y obstinado, por algo era, es y será de su familia.

A Garp le gustaba su familia aunque estos fueran los delincuentes más buscados de los mares. Le encantaba que sus nombres hicieran más ruido que sus dientes mordiendo galletas, y sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran, son y serán _idiotas y que Ace era, es y será el más idiota de todos._

Es, era y será un completo idiota al no seguir el camino que le dijo y mostró. Y, también, es, era y será orgullosamente idiota por ir en una dirección contraria a la de él ―su viejo e idiota abuelo― fue.

Ace era, es y será idiota y nadie lo negará. Así como él tampoco rechazaba el hecho de que fuera miembro de su familia, aunque muchas veces le dieron ganas de moler su cabeza a golpes con sus puños de amor para sacar la duda acerca si debía existir o no. Que aparte de atrapar criminales, y que sus nietos fueran marinos, lo que más desea _ba,_ era, es y será que Ace dejara de hacerse esas dolorosas cuestiones porque no lo llevaban a nada más que a sufrir.

Era, es y será idiota. Lo llevaba en la sangre, en la crianza y en la mente. ¿Qué hacerle? Simplemente rendirse y quererlo porque, no podía negarlo. Lo amaba aunque era un idiota que no lo obedecía. Lo amaba aunque _es_ idiota. Y lo amaba aunque será un idiota, siempre.

Y era, es y será idiota por muchas razones. Por no hacerle caso. Por ser rebelde. Por rezongar ante sus órdenes Por sentirse maldito. Por cuestionar si debía nacer o no. Por considerar la idea sobre no existir. Por no preocuparse por él. Por buscar morir. Por no huir. Por desear vivir al borde de la muerte. Era idiota por causarle dolor en el pecho, romperle el corazón y hacer llorar a Luffy y a él.

Y Luffy era, es y será otro idiota que le provocaba dolor en el corazón por casi lo mismo que Ace pero la única diferencia entre los dos era que un idiota se le iba de este mundo y eso lo ponía en el primer lugar de la escala.

Poco le importaba llorar y parecer idiota en esos momentos, porque así era, es y será su familia y porque eso iba en la sangre y en la crianza. Tampoco buscaba que ese dolor que sentía en el pecho se hiciera más pequeño o desapareciera, Garp quería que se quedara algo de él porque el idiota de Ace, se fue siendo lo que era.

Garp no lo negaba; Ace _era_ idiota porque sonreía felizmente porque ya tenía una respuesta su pregunta ―así quería creerlo, Ace merecía saberlo y tener la certeza de cuán amado _era, es y será_ ―. Ace _es_ idiota porque lo buscó. Porque así lo quiso, sin ningún remordimiento se fue. Y Ace _será_ idiota porque siempre será de su familia.

* * *

Me ha costado años escribir este fic, nunca me animaba porque me duele horrores pero pues me decidí hacerlo porque LOS AMO DEMASIADO. Garp, Ace, Luffy y Sabo siempre me romperá el corazón. SIEEEEEEEMPRE. Y se me hace un nudo en la garganta al imaginar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de Garp, en la escena donde Dadan lo golpea y Makino la detiene, diciéndole que Garp es quien más sufre. Y pues Dadan dice que ese es Luffy. De verdad no hay comparación entre los dos. Los dos amaban a Ace, los dos sufrieron por él y los dos se sintieron igual de impotentes al no poder salvar a Ace. AAAAH. Garp merece algo más que un drabble, ojalá algún día mi dolor me deje pero hoy no, por algo se empieza (que debo ir por el ASL también XD).

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.


End file.
